A letter for you
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Alguien le había dicho cómo era, cuando ni él mismo se interesaba ya por saberlo. Era un muerto en vida que hacía lo que le decían. Se estaba dando cuenta de eso, pero hasta que esa carta no llegó a sus manos, no había querido percatarse.GD


Hola, buenas! Me sobrecogió, a mi, seguramente a ustedes no, esta historia. La viví con mucha pasión puesta en cada sentimiento descrito. Leanla, y ya veremos lo que dicen... Advierto que es un poco dura, pero de verdad, merece la pena.

A letter for you

1. Una esclarecedora carta, un desastroso encuentro.

_Londres, sábado 16 de diciembre, _

_No creo que vayas a leer esto, quemarás la carta, la tirarás a la basura o lo que quieras hacer con ella, destrozándola. Pero si por un casual resulta que lo haces, que la lees, entonces podrás ver lo que tengo que decirte:_

_Simplemente... te odio. Odio tu forma de comportarte, tu manera de ser, eres una persona de lo más despreciable, una serpiente vil traicionera, un maldito que no sabía qué hacer con su vida y decidió meterse en la estúpida orden de los mortífagos._

_Te detesto. En serio, si te tuviera delante te escupiría a la cara como lo que eres: el peor de los Slytherin, una rata. _

_¿No tuviste suficiente con hacernos la vida imposible que ahora también te unes a unos cobardes que atacan a personas que no tienen culpa de nada?_

_Maldigo el día en que te vi, el día en que te conocí y hasta el día en que naciste. Inepto, que no sabe lo que es estar rodeado de personas queridas. Eres un desdichado, aun así, y en el fondo, muy fondo, te tengo lástima._

_Un día cualquiera, saqué una autoconclusión: las personas son en realidad, en algunos sentidos, no todos, lo contrario de lo que aparentan. Y supongo que tú, malcriado indigno de la magia, eres realmente contrario a lo que aparentas._

_Por eso me das lástima: muchacho asustadizo, cobarde, que está solo y que nunca ha querido realmente a nadie... ¿me equivoco acaso?_

_Eres una desilusión. Si eres un cobarde, intenta o aprende a ser valiente. Si eres temeroso, roza lo temerario. La soledad... se irá si realmente tienes buenos sentimientos. Si te escondes tras una máscara, aprende a quitártela para siempre, porque si no, no conocerás el verdadero espíritu de los demás._

_¿Tan poca fuerza de voluntad y falta de personalidad tenías que te dejaste arrastrar por otros?_

_Pero mi lástima no justifica los hechos y si bien con esta carta estoy sentenciando mi lecho de muerte, que así sea, porque no pienso echarme ahora para atrás... porque tengo indicios de que matasteis a mis padres, y eso nunca lo podré perdonar._

_Dudo del momento en que me di cuenta que eras uno de esos indeseables, porque parecía mentira que fuera verdad, que yo misma quisiera matarte..._

_ De tu apreciada Ginebra._

Ninguna frase, ningún sentimiento, nada ni nadie le había llegado tan profundo como aquellas palabras, aunque casi todas eran insultos.

Sentía ganas de arder por dentro y terminar con todo. De tirar su vida a la basura, porque tampoco valía gran cosa. Sentía frustración y por ello era que estaba peor...

... alguien le había dicho cómo era, cuando ni él mismo se interesaba ya por saberlo. Era un muerto en vida que hacía lo que le decían. Se estaba dando cuenta de eso, pero hasta que esa carta no llegó a sus manos, no había querido percatarse.

Miró sus manos, que temblaban de miedo, porque en ellas veía sangre derramada por personas que él había quitado de en medio. Sus ojos grises antes témpanos ahora irradiaban un brillo de desesperación. Querían gritar de angustia, de sufrimiento.

Un nudo en la garganta y el nerviosismo hicieron que los latidos de su joven corazón se adelantaran. Su máscara se estaba quebrando. No quería aun así, estaba bien cuando se hacía el sordo ante lo que le rodeaba.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, y con las manos en la cabeza, temblando, empezó a llorar silenciosa y desconsoladamente... Y era cierto, se daba cuenta...

... estaba tan solo que nadie le ayudaría, ni estaría a su lado, estaba completamente solo...

Torpe de su propia ignorancia, ignorante de su misma torpeza.

Sus cabellos rojizos caían tristemente por sus hombros, en consonancia con el estado anímico de la persona que los poseía. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en un punto, frágiles y lúgubres, sin vida. Sus manos tersas y blanquecinas se apoyaban en unas viejas cuerdas destrozadas por el paso del tiempo y que ahora no aguantarían mucho. Estaba sentada en una pequeña tabla de madera, que hacía las de columpio.

De pequeña siempre salía de su casa para montarse en él, el columpio que le había hecho su padre, en el cual siempre la mecía junto a sus hermanos. Todavía quedaban rastros de pintura lila, su color favorito, en el asiento pintado por Ron.

El cielo estaba de un color rosado, puesto que el atardecer se estaba acercando. Nadie quedaba en la vieja casa de los Weasley, nadie excepto ella, que la visitaba de vez en cuando. Era tan doloroso para sus hermanos la pérdida de sus progenitores que no habían vuelto.

Una suave brisa se apoderó del lugar, meciendo los verticales juncos del lago a lo lejos, asimilando perfiladas varillas. Violetas silvestres inundaban su alrededor, intentando alegrar el espíritu de la muchacha que con tanto amor las había plantado y regado a lo largo de su vida. Los últimos rayos del sol dejaron de avistarse y un fuerte sonido hizo eco en todo el silencioso lugar.

Se había caído.

Las marras que sujetaban el balancín habían terminado por romperse, y la chica acabó en el suelo tirada. Aunque su cara reflejaba un dolor y una pena insufribles, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, no quería hacerlo, estaba demasiado dolida, y si se movía, seguramente rompería a gritar y llorar nostálgicamente. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, algo abatida, algo desdichada.

-Maldita sea... por qué... – se reclinó sobre sí misma apartando la tabla de debajo, aún en el suelo. Sus manos se mancharon de barro, pero fue lo que menos le importó.

Se levantó haciendo caso omiso de las nubes negras que se acercaban presurosamente por las montañas cercanas. Salió corriendo, primero andando lentamente, y luego avanzando cual ráfaga de viento hacia la espesura del bosque cercano a su casa, al lado del lago. Su destino: este último, la laguna.

Lejos, en un lugar donde las nubes aún no se percibían en el cielo, estaba un joven muchacho alterado por sus propios nervios, que le traicionaban. La casa tenía un aura oscura más extraña de lo habitual, y el frío silencio que recorría las habitaciones hacía que fuera inhabitable.

El chico se levantó de la cama abruptamente, con la ropa de calle, y se acercó al espejo que había en su armario. La imagen reflejada no le gustaba nada, y menos la marca que decoraba su brazo, que se percibía al trasluz. La piel empezó a quemarle, no por la llamada, sino por sí mismo, por el dolor, por el sufrimiento... Sentía que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba nada lo que era, y que por mucho que su orgullo le dijera, la pelirroja tenía razón. Se había convertido en un asesino.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó, seguido de un fuerte golpe en seco, y algo roto.

Desató la furia que llevaba dentro y arrojó un fuerte golpe contra el espejo. Se hizo añicos, mientras su mano empezó a sangrar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, con debilidad, destrozándose por dentro una vez más.

-Esto no quedará así... – andó por encima de los cristales y salió aún con la mano ensangrentada. Dio un portazo, dejando atrás una habitación llena de temores y rencores.-... dios... – unas lágrimas salieron, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, pero siguió adelante, sabiendo su destino.

Según tenía entendido, la chica pasaba los fines de semana enteros en la casa Weasley, y hoy era sábado.

El bosque era profundo, y después de haberlo recorrido durante largo tiempo, había llegado a su lugar favorito: las marismas, la gran masa de agua al lado del bosque . Había dado una vuelta inútil, ya que al lago se puede llegar desde el camino de la casa directamente, es más, se veía de fondo desde allí.

El pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello se había caído por las lindes del bosque, la chaqueta que llevaba también, sólo le quedaba un fino vestido de lino pegado, en color pastel, y las botas. Se quitó lo último y andó lentamente por la orilla del lago, disfrutando del suave olor a húmedo y del ruido de los grillos alrededor de ella. Sus suaves pies sentían el frío calando entre sus huesos, y los labios estaban adquiriendo un tono carmesí cortante. A pesar de ser verano, esa noche era tan gélida que recordaba al más duro invierno.

Se metió poco a poco, saboreando del intenso tacto del agua. El vestido le entorpecía un poco sus pasos, pero ahora ya nada le molestaba, quería airear su mente. Sus cabellos se hundieron a su vez con ella, después de que debajo del agua se dejara llevar y se relajara, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos cuando vio la figura de su madre entre luz y luz - de las luciérnagas- que se filtraba en el agua. Todo el aire se le escapó por la boca, y tuvo que subir enseguida a la superficie.

Con un ligero >plop apareció al lado de la casa un rubio de ojos grises ensombrecidos por el desaliento. Justo cuando empezaba a caminar hacia el interior respirando algo nervioso, escuchó un grito estremecedor, que le volvieron todos los sentidos hacia el bosque, reconociéndolo como la voz de una chica. Unos segundos le valieron para observar como una figura negra se aparecía en el lago.

Sin más dilaciones, corrió hacia el lugar donde la chica acababa de salir del agua atormentada. Una vez había puesto pie en la orilla cayó débilmente, apoyándose en el suelo, respirando, intentando olvidar esa visión horripilante, donde su madre, su madre...

Pero algo hizo que el nudo de su garganta se aflojara, sin llegar a sollozar. Un ruido se escuchó entre la maleza. Su cabeza se dirigió al frente lamentándose de no llevar varita en ese momento, ya que seguro podían ser mortífagos.

Pero...

... cual sería su sorpresa al ver al culpable, a uno de los culpables, de todos sus males.

La histeria la consumió, y en un grito de desahogo, se levantó con puños cerrados y ojos entrecerrados cargados de odio, ira y venganza. El joven se sorprendió de ver a la joven así, tan demacrada, con la cara tan pálida y tan delgada, y bajando la vista por su vergüenza, dejó de mirarla.

-¡Tú! Maldito sinvergüenza... ¡Dile a tus amigos que aquí estoy! – gritaba desgarrando la voz y acercándose peligrosamente- ¡Mírame! Si habéis hecho tantos crímenes, no temas de una pobre muchachita... ¡Aquí estoy, cógeme de una buena vez o usa tu varita contra mí¡Vamos!- lloraba a manantiales por la rabia.

La pelirroja corrió hasta él, pero el rubio la cogió de los hombros a tiempo, entrecerrando los ojos arrepentido, manteniéndola con fuerza a dos palmos suya. La joven de ojos celestes se movía frenéticamente, mano a mano con el rubio, hasta que se soltó y le propinó un puñetazo en la quijada, cayendo al suelo por el desfallecimiento y por el golpe tan fuerte que había dado que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Asesino... – mantenía la cabeza gacha respirando agitada por el agotamiento.

El chico Malfoy la miró sujetándose la barbilla, tembloroso, asustado... siendo por primera vez todo lo que dijo ella en la carta. No quería tener las manos manchadas de sangre, era algo que le sobrecogía el alma, le llenaba de dolor... era algo que el no era y le dolía como la más afilada estaca en su corazón. Cayó con pesadumbre en el suelo, cerca de la chica, cubriendo su cara con sus brazos, sollozando descontroladamente.

La pelirroja volvió la cabeza aún en el suelo asombrada, pero se levantó desconfiando, podía ser una mera treta del chico. Miró alrededor buscando a sus compañeros, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma comprobando que no hubiera nadie. Y no lo había. Se abrazó a sí misma helada de frío, pero más gélida se quedó cuando volviendo al chico, este le estaba dando la varita, envuelto su rostro de gotas amargas.

Empezó a llover una vez se encapotó el cielo de negras nubes. La pelirroja estaba patidifusa, no se esperaba eso, sólo veía al chico llorando con tanta realidad y sinceridad, que su corazón se rompió en pequeños cristales de mortificación. ¿Era teatro? No lo parecía... miles de sentimientos se removieron en su interior, apunto de coger la vara y...

-¡Cógela! Maldita sea... formula la maldición. No valgo por ellos, pero al menos saciará tu sed de venganza y amargura...- su mano derecha temblaba dándole la vara, mientras sangraba a borbotones, apenas su otra mano se aferraba a sus cabellos con agresividad.

La chica Weasley cogió la vara y le apuntó directamente, su mirada fija, sus labios apretados, su corazón palpitándole furiosamente y su mente diciendo una única frase: _Avada Keda..._ Pero se paró mentalmente.

-No me voy a bajar a tu nivel... al nivel de un asesino... - escupió las palabras tormentosamente, tirando la varita a un lado-... sólo quiero que me digas ¡Por qué! Dime ¡Por qué!- su voz acabó en quejido, hasta el silencio, dejándose abatirse sobre el suelo gimiendo, lamentándose-... dime por qué... – sus manos cubrían su cara.

Su imagen exhausta le llegó muy profunda al alma del muchacho. Se sentía mal consigo mismo y no entendía como fuera tan buena la persona que ahora mismo tenía delante, que le había perdonado la vida, por un mal que la haría infeliz para el resto de sus días. La sentía en su piel, sentía su sufrimiento, como una pequeña flor marchitándose... Tanto dolor le causó verla así, que aunque le costara la vida, no dejaría que la dulce azucena decayera.

Acarició su cabeza dulcemente, aunque temeroso, palpando su desdicha.


End file.
